Table Of Times
by perlywhites1
Summary: The Doctor gets some new companions, and there is more to them than meets the eyes. Set after the Doctor loses Donna. rated M for later. Venture, Mystery, Drama, Angst, Suspense, Tragedy, Crime, Hurt/comfort, Romance. OCP
1. Chapter 1

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE."  
"General, They're getting closer!" He warned  
"You think i'm not aware of that." She snapped, connecting the last two cords. "Are the rest dead?"  
"Yes, even the ones in the console room."  
"Then no point staying." She said flipping her straight black hair. Turning towards her TARDIS.  
"yea- I mean yes sir!" he stammered before awkwardly saluting, due to the small space. in the control room. "don't salute." she said turning back to look at him before stepping into her TARDIS. He jumped into the General's council issued TARDIS he marveled at how sleek and new it was, the latest technology. He had little time to marvel though, as the General started to bark orders. telling him to manage the controls and to prepare to leave at her go. The General was really strict and expected orders to be done as soon as they left her mouth. She was tough but reasonable.  
"This is going to be a stretch." She spoke while reaching out the TARDIS doors to press the detonation button that would blow up Dalek and Time Lord alike, even though there was no alive Time Lords on board, But nonetheless. This was a big ship and she estimated there was at least 5,000 Daleks on board, there had to be at least that many to kill all 4,735 crew and passengers plus 6 commanders. She reached for the button, she hooked her foot onto the door frame of her TARDIS. She could reach now!  
"GO!" she shouted and he pulled the lever. she pushed the button the ship started to rock. She pulled back hitting her head on the rail. The last thing she saw was a Dalek breaking into the room only to be consumed by the bomb she just set off, less than a second later the door closed and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me the goddamn map already." she said before ripping it out of his hands. "your so annoying sometimes."

"Aww come on Liz, I wasnt that bad and you didn't give me any time to look."

"You still suck at navigating." she spoke forwardly.

The two siblings bickered at what road to take. Their names were Elizabeth Charm and Aaron Charm, but she went by Liz and he went by Ronnie. They were a long way from home, if they still had a home to be far away from. Their house burned down six months ago. Killing all the family they had with it. They were venturing out to Oregon, one of the two states that didn't have a sales tax. And they didn't want to pay more than they needed to, plus they liked the cold rain.

"See we are on South Street, not Superior Street." She said punching her brother in the arm. "Look there's a Dairy Mart, lets go get something to drink."

Minutes after entering the store, a tall, skinny, man wearing a long brown coat entered the store. Liz was over by the chips and looked up just in time to make eye contact with the handsome stranger. He smiled and walked over.

Looking over the chips, he picked up a bag of BBQ chips. "You know I used to like these,I wonder if I still do, what do you think?"

"I'm not very fond of BBQ," she said " I like these better." Liz handed him a bag of Sour Cream and Onion flavored chips.

"Thanks" he said, giving her a wide and extremely charming smile."I'm the Doctor by the way." extending his hand.

"Liz" she said, taking his hand.

"Ahem" said the voice from behind them. Both turning their head to see Ronnie standing there with a little smirk on his face. "Liz, are you ready?"

"Umm, yeah" blindly reaching behind her back for a random bag of chips."Nice meeting you" she said glancing towards the Doctor. They paid for their things and left.

"Liked your boyfriend." Ronnie said jokingly.

"Hes not my boyfriend. I only just met him." She said punching her brother in the arm, "But did you see the cashier? He looked like a zombie, all mindless looking." the two turned the corner only to hear a strange groaning.


End file.
